Photograph
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: We keep this love in a photograph. We keep these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, time is forever frozen still. Sam and Jess reflect on their lives. Set to the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran. One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
Disclaimer – I own nothing of Supernatural or the song Photograph. Both belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

 _ **Italics**_ are song lyrics and thoughts

A/N: HEY GUYS! WRITING MY THIRD SUPERNATURAL STORY! IT FEELS AWESOME TO WRITE FOR SUPERNATURAL! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE!

Summary: AU: We keep this love in a photograph. We keep these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, time is forever frozen still. Sam and Jess reflect on their lives. Set to the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran. One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Rating – T

Genre – Family/General

* * *

Sam Winchester knew that the first time he saw Jessica Moore, it would be love at first sight. They met in Professor Simon's class about reading contracts.

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" the girl in front of Sam asked.

Sam nodded and fiddled around in his bag before finding his Batman pencil, "here."

"Thanks." The girl said and took notes.

After class, Sam put his things away and looked at the lovely girl that had sat in front of him in class.

"Hey – thanks for letting me borrow your pencil." The girl told Sam, handing him the pencil he let her borrow.

"Oh. No problem." Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm Jessica, but everyone calls me Jess." The girl – Jess – said.

"I'm Samuel, but most people call me Sam, with the exception of my brother who calls me Sammy." Sam rambled.

"Nice to meet you Sam." Jess said, giggling.

Sam leaned against a wall and watched Jess walk off.

A couple days later, Sam was walking to class when he saw Jess sitting in the quad, crying. Sam adjusted his backpack and walked over to her.

"Hey." Sam greeted, sitting beside Jess.

Jess brushed tears out of her eyes and blew her nose. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Sam, "hi," she croaked.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"My stupid boyfriend broke up with me." Jess answered.

Sam frowned, "who would want to break up with a pretty girl like you?"

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" Jess asked, playing with the end of her braid.

Sam nodded, blushing a bit.

 _Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

It was a week later that Sam asked Jess out. Of course, she said 'yes' and the two of them were never seen without each other, except in class and if they were out with their friends.

Sam was studying for a law exam when there was a loud banging on the door to his fraternity. He exited his room and walked to the front door and opened it, letting out a frustrated groan – it was Dean.

"Dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in three days." Dean said gruffly as rain rolled off his raincoat.

Sam rolled his eyes, "no – I gave that up – I want to live a normal life. Go away." He started to close the door when Dean stopped him.

"Sammy please." Dean pleaded.

"No – I have an exam and I have a girlfriend now, so you can go to hell and stay there." Sam said, closing the door. He went back to his room and looked at the photographs he had of himself and Jess on a bulletin board he had made himself in eighth grade shop class.

It was covered in pictures of himself and Jess, along with a few friends and family members. Instantly, Sam spotted a picture of younger versions of himself and Dean, along with their dad. The boys had been sixteen and twelve at the time and looked pretty happy.

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Time's forever frozen still_

Sam went to work on a ranch during the summer, as did Jess. Neither of them complained about the amount of work they had to do, or when they needed to be up or go to bed. They had a wonderful six weeks working on the ranch.

"So, what do you see yourself doing in five years?" Sam asked Jess as they mucked out stalls.

Jess took a long sip of water before answering, "being a lawyer, after I pass the BAR Exam."

"Me too." Sam answered, "my brother wants me to go hunting with him, but I refused. He's out there hunting who-knows-what and who-the-hell-cares."

Jess smiled a bit, "you don't enjoy hunting deer or bear?"

"It's not that kind of hunting." Sam said, not wanting to say too much and scare her off.

"Duck?" Jess asked.

"You're so innocent." Sam teased, kissing Jess's sweaty forehead.

Jess rolled her beautiful eyes and turned so she was facing him, leaning against the wall of the stall, "so, tell me."

"You sure you can handle it?" Sam asked.

Jess nodded.

Sam took a deep breath and explained how when he was six months old and Dean was four-years-old a demon came and killed their mother. He then explained about the tattoo he had on his chest and some of the creatures he and his brother hunted, along with their dad.

Jess listened intently; not speaking until she was sure Sam was done speaking. She walked to Sam and hugged him tightly.

Sam hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her, "I will not anything hurt you – you're safe with me."

"You sure?" Jess asked.

Sam nodded, "as sure as I'll ever be. I love you."

"I love you, too." Jess said.

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home_

After law school, both Sam and Jess got jobs at the same law office. They saved up to get a decent apartment and moved in together.

Sam kissed Jess as she cooked dinner one night, wrapping his arms around her small frame, "you can stop cooking dinner – we're going out."

Jess pouted, "but dinner's almost done."

"Trust me – this will be worth it." Sam said, handing Jess her coat.

Jess turned off the burner and put what she had made in the small fridge, "it better be Samuel Winchester."

"Trust me Jessica Moore, it is." Sam said, putting on his coat. The two of them headed into the cool California air and walked to their favorite Italian restaurant.

Jess noticed that Sam was extra jittery and nervous, but decided to ignore it. She took a couple of pictures of him with her cell phone, laughing when he took it from her and snapped a few pictures of her, then some of the two of them.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Sam became nervous again and squeezed Jess's hand lovingly.

"What's going on with you Winchester?" Jess asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." Sam said as the hostess led them to a quiet booth towards the back of the restaurant. The table was covered in rose petals and two glasses of Jess's favorite red wine were sitting in two wine goblets – there was also water goblets.

Sam and Jess sat down after handing their coats to the hostess, who went to hang the coats up in a private closet.

 _Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

After dinner, Sam took one of Jess's hands in his and held it for the longest time, which kind of freaked Jess out.

"Sam, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Jess finally asked.

"You see, I uh, um." Sam said rather nervously.

"Sam? Talk to me baby. What's going on? Are you choking?" Jess asked, becoming concerned.

Sam shook his head, "I'm fine. I just uh – can't find the right words."

Jess raised an eyebrow and took a sip of water.

"Jessica Anne Mills, what I'm trying to say, is willyoumarryme?" Sam said quickly.

Jess looked at Sam, tears in her eyes. She nodded as he slipped a ring around her left-hand ring finger.

"I love you." Sam said.

"I love you, too." Jess said, looking at the ring.

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
Time's forever frozen still_

Sam and Jess were married four months later on a beautiful Saturday in June. Everyone they loved were there, friends and family alike.

Sam lifted Jess's veil and kissed her as the officiate said those six words – you may kiss the bride.

Everyone applauded as the new couple kissed each other passionately before heading down the aisle. Sam looked on the side where his family was sitting and saw Dean, Bobby and Rufus sitting towards the front, applauding.

Sam and Jess danced the night away, either with each other or family members.

They listened with tears in their eyes as the Maid of Honor and Best Man gave their speeches, holding each other's hands under the table.

Sam wiped cake frosting on Jess's cheek after she shoved a slice of cake in his face. Everyone smiled and took pictures of the couple.

After everyone left, Sam kissed Jess passionately.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Jess asked, holding Sam's hand.

"Eight forty-five. Our plane is at ten and it takes an hour to get through security." Sam replied, kissing her cheek.

Jess smiled, "I intend to keep you up all night."

Sam smiled, "oh really?"

Jess giggled and got in her car, Sam right next to her. She drove to their apartment, Sam's hand on her upper thigh all the way there.

They didn't waist any time undressing – they went to their bedroom and Sam made extremely passionately love to Jess.

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone_

The couple walked along the beach of Hawaii, their shoes in their free hand. They stopped to watch the sun set, Sam's arm wrapped around Jess's shoulders.

"It's so beautiful here." Jess noted.

Sam nodded in agreement and nuzzled her neck, "ready to head back to the hotel?"

Jess pouted a bit, then nodded when she started getting bitten by mosquitoes and sand flies.

Two weeks later, it was time for the lovebirds to go back to California to start their jobs at the law office.

Sam was showering when Jess ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"YOU OKAY?" Sam called over the roar of the water.

"I-I THINK SO!" Jess called back as she vomited.

Sam frowned and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He sat next to her and felt her forehead, "you don't feel warm to me."

Jess finished throwing up and cleaned up as Sam got dressed and packed up their suitcases.

 _And if you hurt me  
That's OK baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

It turned out that Jess was pregnant with twins. Sam enjoyed watching Jess's flat stomach get a little orb as each day passed.

"What are their names going to be?" Sam asked as he painted the nursery at their new house.

"I don't know and I don't care." Jess answered grumpily. She was in her sixth month and was like a bomb that was going to go off at any minute.

"Um okay then." Sam answered, going back to painting the nursery. He was shirtless and wore a pair of jeans that had paint stains of every color all over them.

That night, Sam was pressed against his side of the bed while Jess held her pregnancy pillow between her legs and around her body. Sam tried sleeping, trying not to think about being a bear in the morning.

 _Wait for me to come home_

The rest of Jess's pregnancy flew by and now she was in an operating room, getting a C-Section. Both babies were underdeveloped and the doctor agreed that a C-Section would be the best for the young couple.

Sam was dressed in medical scrubs and holding Jess's hand. The only time he let go was to go cut the cords of his beautiful children – a boy and a girl.

The four of them were now in a private suite, holding their baby boy and baby girl.

"What are their names going to be?" Sam whispered to Jess, who was currently nursing the little girl while Sam held the little boy.

"Mary Claire Winchester for the girl." Jess croaked.

Sam smiled at the name and looked at his son, "John Robert Winchester."

"Robert?" Jess asked rather sleepily.

"After Bobby – an old friend of my dad's." Sam explained.

Jess nodded and looked at her daughter as she nursed, "Sam, don't you think it will be upsetting for you naming our babies after your parents?"

"Oh yeah." Sam answered, frowning, "what names do you like?"

"I like Sara for a girl." Jess said.

Sam nodded in agreement, "what about our son?"

The two of them discussed names for an hour before coming up with Michael. The final decision was Michael Robert and Sara Marie.

 _Wait for me to come home_

The twins were healthy for the most part. Both twins had to stay in the NICU for a couple weeks – both were underweight.

Once the twins had gained enough weight, Jess and Sam were happy to bring them home.

The new parent's first night was the worst – the twins were up at every hour on the hour, crying and wanting one thing or another.

After a few verses of Lullaby and Goodnight, Carry On My Wayward Son and You Are My Sunshine, Sam and Jess got the twins to bed and went to bed themselves.

Early the next morning, Jess nursed Sara while Michael and Sam slept.

Sara cuddled into Jess as she nursed, her hands wrapped around Jess's breast, her eyes halfway closed.

Jess smiled and watched her baby girl nurse, humming a lullaby and ran a finger up and down Sara's arm.

Sam stirred and felt the spot next to him in bed was empty. He got up and put a T-shirt on, along with his boxers before going to the nursery. He smiled when he saw Jess nursing Sara.

Michael started fussing from his crib.

Sam smiled and went to Michael, picking him up, "hey monkey. What's wrong little man?"

Michael started crying loudly.

Sam took Michael to the changing table and changed his diaper before taking him to Jess.

Jess was burping Sara when Sam handed her Michael.

"I'll trade with you." Sam said.

Jess smiled and nursed Michael as Sam held Sara, looking down at his sweet baby girl.

"She looks like her mom." Sam noted.

Jess shook her head, "she looks like her dad."

 _Wait for me to come home_

When the twins were a year, Sam and Jess tried having another baby. They welcomed Anna Elizabeth into the world on Mother's Day, three months before she was to be born. Unfortunately, she didn't make it and died five minutes after she was born.

The twins didn't understand what was going on – one minute they had a new sister, and the next, she was gone.

Jess and Sam were depressed about losing Anna, but they hid it when the kids were around.

When the twins were three, Sam went to Lawrence, Kansas for the funeral of Dean. A monster that he couldn't defeat had killed Dean. It reached into his chest with a tentacle and ripped his heart out.

"Want me to come?" Jess asked. She was six months along with their baby boy, who was to be named Dean Jonathan Winchester.

Sam shook his head, "I'm okay. I'll be home soon. I love you."

Jess kissed his cheek, "love you too."

 _Wait for me to come home_

Three months later, Jess and Sam welcomed Dean Jonathan Winchester. Sara and Michael took turns holding their little brother.

Dean slept in Jess's arms after she nursed and changed him. Jess ran a finger up and down Dean's arm as he slept.

Sam watched, Sara and Michael curled on either side of him, fast asleep.

The following day, Jess, Sam, Dean, Sara and Michael piled into the car and drove to their new house.

Dean slept all the way home, along with Sara and Michael.

Sam held Jess's hand as he drove, "how are you doing?"

"I'm sleepy, but okay." Jess said, yawning.

"You can go to sleep. I'll be okay driving." Sam said, turning on the windshield wipers – it had begun to rain.

 _Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_

Sam watched as Sara and Michael started their first day of kindergarten. Jess would've come, but Dean was sick and she was pregnant again.

"Bye daddy! Love you!" Michael and Sara chorused.

"Bye kids. Love you too. I'll be here to pick you up from school at noon." Sam said, blowing each of them a kiss before heading to work. He wished he didn't have to work that day, but he felt like he had to go in, at least until the kids got out of school.

Sam's caseload was immense that day and he felt like he wouldn't get anything done. It was just one thing after another. He was also going to court in a few days and needed to look over the case file.

By the time Sam finished everything, it was going on noon. He quickly got his things together and exited the law office, going to his car – the Impala, which he loved so much.

He drove Baby to the elementary school, thinking it weird to have car seats in the backseat, instead of fast food wrappers. Sam smiled to himself, not seeing the truck that was headed right for him.

Jess was putting Dean down for a nap when she got the call – Sam had been in an accident and wasn't looking good. She hung up and broke down crying – she couldn't lose him, especially with a hoard of young children to look after. With shaking hands, she called a neighbor to watch Dean and pick the kids up from school – she had to see Sam in the hospital.

 _And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

Sam ended up making a full recovery, only getting a broken leg, a concussion and had to have thirteen stitches.

Jess welcomed a baby girl into the world on Mother's Day. She and Sam named the little one Emma Rose Winchester.

Sara, Dean, Michael and Emma are grown and enjoying life.

 _When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."_

Sara, Michael, Dean and Emma looked at pictures of themselves and their parents. Sara and Michael were eighteen, Dean was fifteen and Emma was thirteen.

"I can't believe they're gone." Sara said, looking at the pictures.

"Me either. It was so sudden." Michael chimed.

"Dad was so strong – I thought that he would survive it." Dean said.

Emma was silent, tears streaming down her cheeks.

People at the Winchester children's funeral said their condolences, which the children acknowledged.

Jess and Sam had been killed by a demon in their home while the children had been out. The demon had killed Jess first, then left Sam for dead.

Everyone thought that Sam would survive. The demon inside Sam killed him within an hour – it forced him to slit his own throat.

"What will we do now?" Emma asked.

"We'll take care of each other, that's what." Sara said, wrapping an arm around her little sister.

Dean and Michael comforted their sisters.

"Aren't you two going to college?" Emma asked, looking at Sara and Michael.

Michael shook his head, "our number one priority is taking care of you guys."

Sara nodded, "I'm going to the community college to get my dance degree."

"You shouldn't have to give up on your dreams to care for us." Dean pointed out, knowing that Michael wanted to be a tattoo artist and Sara was wanting to be a ballerina.

"It's okay Dean. We put you guys before ourselves." Sara said, hugging her thoughtful little brother.

Emma went to order a pizza for her brothers and sister, humming Photograph.

The others heard her humming and joined in.

" _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of  
Your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer until  
Our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone_." All four of them sang in perfect harmony.

Sara, Michael, Dean and Emma knew that they wouldn't be alone – they would always have each other.


End file.
